Voice messaging is widely used in the business community to record messages from people trying to contact others that are not available. This modality enables people to communicate from any POTS or simple IP phone. Instant messaging (IM) allows people to communicate with others while being on a computer or a hand-held device connected to a network. This gives them the benefit of mobility while being able to stay in touch with others.